What does the future hold?
by horsecrazyzammie
Summary: Zach gives Cammie the surprise of her life... Marriage. They have to learn to be married, parents, and spies most of all. The whole gang has to learn the ups and downs of adult life. Can they survive? Lots of Zammie, Brant, Mick, and Liz and Jonas. (could not think of a cute couple name for them) Enjoy! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER!
1. Chapter 1

**What does the future hold!?**

**Cammie P.O.V**

I woke up lying beside Zach. Wow did I really just sleep with Zach!?

"Morning beautiful!" Zach whispered in my ear.

"Morning Handsome!" I whispered back. I kissed him and kissed me back.

"Gallagher Girl get dressed we have to go remember!" Zach seductively whispered to me.

"Fine but why I forgot after last night!" I started talking like a normal person.

"Remember Macey's and Preston's party for the New year!" Zach said as he got up out of bed.

"Oh yeah now I remember it is New Year's Eve! We have to pack a bag too! Do you remember that it is in a private president suite overlooking Times Square for tonight ball drop? Ok so get packing!" I yell at him.

We hurry to get pack with two hours to spare! We woke up at 8:30 and we had three hours to pack and get on the plane. We climbed into Zach's car. He drove pretty fast to the air base. When we got there we ran to the plane.

"Hi Cam! Hi Zach! So good to see you guys! How is it going?" Macey squeals.

"Not *huff* now *huff* Mace *huff* need to *huff catch my *huff* breath. *huff*" I said slowly taking huffs of air after all the running. You may not think it was a lot but is was, the plane was on the other side of the air field!

"Ok Mace I am good now! Hi how is it going!?" I squeal also.

"Hey um Preston where can I put me and Cammie's things?" Zach asked Preston.

"Follow me." Preston said as he and Zach walked out of the room.

"So Macey how is it going with you and Preston?" I asked a grin on my face.

"Oh well the guys are talking and not in this room so gather around girls!" Macey squealed again.

"What's up Mace?" Bex, Liz, and I asked together.

"Preston proposed! I am engaged!" Macey screamed with joy.

"Wow Macey your only 21 and already getting married!" I yelled in joy for her.

We walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. We all turned 21 this year along with the guys.

Ok one glass. We are going to have more after midnight. Once the plane touched down we drove to the hotel in a nice limo. When we got there we went up to the room and set up the party!

***Time skip, five minutes till midnight!***

**Zach P.O.V**

I held the small red velvet box in my hand. At 11:59 PM I am going to propose to Cam. It is 11:56 Pm three minutes to go. I walked up to Grant, Preston, and Jonas.

"Hey congrats Preston on your engagement." The conversation lasted two minutes until I pulled away and Cam and I went out on one balcony and everyone on another. They know what is going on.

I wrapped my arm around Cam's waist. It is time.

**Cammie P.O.V**

Zach pulled away from me as the countdown for the ball began.

"Zach where are you going!?" I asked him.

"Cam I am going nowhere." He said a smirk on his face.

He knelt down on one knee and it hit me he was proposing!

"Gallagher Girl I have always loved you! I always will! Will you marry me Gallagher girl!?" He asked as ten second to the New Year began.

"YES! YES! YES! ZACH I WILL MARRY YOU!" I screamed with joy.

He stood up at the three second mark. We did not count down what the point the person I need most is right beside me.

He kissed me and I kissed him as the ball dropped. It is now 2014! YAY! I looked at the ring and saw it had a nice diamond in the middle with sapphires around it. Sapphires are my birthstone. **(A/N: I have no idea what month Cammie was born in so I chose my birthstone)**

We walked back in everyone looking at us.

"I am engaged!" I yelled not caring who I was saying it to.

"Congrats!" They yelled. Macey walked out of the kitchen and popped open a bottle of champagne! We celebrated all night long we danced, sang karaoke, and kissed. We barely drank just to be responsible. When the sun came up we went to bed all of us.

"Good morning Zach. My soon-to-be-husband!" I whispered to him.

"Goode morning Gallagher Girl. My soon-to-be-Mrs. Goode!" he whispered back to me.

We fell asleep in each other arms. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and he chest. I slept happily. This is my future with Zach Goode.

**Hi everybody! I hoped you like my new story! Ok so do you like the idea of this story Idea! I know it seems unoriginal I am going to make it my own though! I know it is set back in time only I had to do it in New Year's because it seems even more romantic! Hope you love it! I Love you guys! **

**Love Awesomely,**

**Horsecrazyzammie!**


	2. Chp2 The dinner and some wedding Plans!

**The dinner! And some wedding plans!**

**Zach P.O.V**

I looked at the clock it read 4:52 PM. Wow last night really took the energy out of us!

"Cam wake up come on we have to go home we left the dog by himself." I whispered to her only to realize she was not there.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I saw her and Grant talking. Any normal man would take that to offense but I know that they are brother and sister.

"Morning guys!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Zach." Grant said shaking my hand.

"Oh Zach me and Grant were talking I was about to wake everyone up to go to dinner." Cam said.

"That's great well do you need help I mean to get Preston up and all along with Jonas?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nah I got it plus you take long shower so you should go get started dinner is at eight o' clock. Ok not to be mean though." She whispered to me.

"Yeah I get its fine." I said walking away to the bathroom.

**Cammie P.O.V**

I walked to Liz's room. I opened the door and saw Jonas still asleep and Liz crying on the bed.

"Lizzie what is wrong!?" I whispered unsteadily.

"Cam it is awful! Jonas and I are still dating and we had sex last night!" Liz whispered.

"Ok did you use protection!? Do I need to beat him up!?" I whispered.

"No! No! We did. I just am worried if we do it again he might forget protection." She whispered.

"Lizzie will be ok. I swear you will be fine now you and Jonas get ready for dinner and do not forget to have Macey do your make-up." I whispered to her.

I walked off to Bex's room. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Yeah I know get ready for dinner Grant told me." She said and I walked out.

I headed into Macey's room.

"Hey Cam!" She yelled as I walked into the room.

I shook Preston awake. "You guys get ready for dinner. Grant and I made reservations at The Peabody Hotel. So let's go!" I yelled.

In an hour two and a half hours Macey was a miracle worker! She did us girl's hair and make-up! I walked out of the hotel with Macey, Bex, and Liz. The boys were waiting for us by the limo. I walked out in a red dress with straps and black heels. With my hair in a French braid. Macey had on a black dress that was at her knees with white stiletto heels. Bex walked out in a black dress with no sleeves and an open back with black pumps. Liz wore a simple white and black dress with a long flowing skirt and sleeves and white flats. Bex had her hair in a weird up-do Macey created. Liz had her hair down and flat. Macey did her hail all curly and down.

"Wow! You look amazing Gallagher Girl!" Zach whispered in my ear. We climbed in the limo. Macey told me that I needed to be noticed tonight and step out of being the Chameleon and I agreed.

We got to the hotel and we ate a wonderful dinner. We laughed and ate and talked. I looked at Liz a lot and every time I looked she bit her lip for a few seconds. I am worried about her.

"So Cammie you do need a wedding planner right!?" Macey asked full of happiness.

"Yes Zach and I do! We want a small wedding just as we discussed. Macey please do not go overboard. Well you always do just not a lot of guests and please not too big a reception." I said with joy. I grabbed Zach's hand and grinned at him.

"Yeah exactly Macey. That is what we need and all we want." Zach's said with his genuine smirk on his face.

Once dinner was over Zach and I left the gang and we got two glasses and a bottle of champagne. We then went on a romantic carriage ride.

"Zach I really love you." I whispered to him kissing him.

"I love you more Gallagher Girl." He whispered back.

We sat in the carriage snuggled up together under the blanket. We rode around central park. I fell asleep in his warm arms. I never want this to end!

***Time skip three months before the wedding!***

"Mace you know you're the best friend ever right!" I yelled to Macey as we sat in the kitchen going over wedding plans.

"I know but still my wedding is planned and is a month away! So yeah we just decided to do mine two months ahead Cam for a reason!" She yelled back at me.

"Macey! I love this dress! It is the one! I looooovvve the little designs it has!" I squealed.

"YAY! We have the dress down and your final alterations will be three weeks before the wedding. Ok now Cam where do you want your ceremony and reception!" She yelled. Yes I know we are stressed out and so we need to yell!

"Uh...um… well I wanted it to be on the shore of Lake Michigan. Zach said he once went there as a kid and he said it is very beautiful." I said.

"Ok we can do that. I can set up an area for the ceremony and then we can set up a few gazebos with about two tents ok. Also so what color center pieces and what flower and give me designs." Macey said sounding exhausted.

"Mace it is getting late. Please sleep here tonight in the guest bedroom and we can finish tomorrow over lunch ok?" I said nonchalantly to calm her down.

"Fine goodnight Cam!" She said and she sleepily walked off to bed.

I walked into the bedroom. Zach was asleep so I went into the closet and changed into some pajamas. When I walked out Zach grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed.

"Want to have some fun tonight Gallagher Girl!?" He whispered into my ear.

"Zach a few kisses Macey is staying the night. I could not let her go home night!" I whispered back to him.

We kissed on the lips for a long time savoring the moment. He pulled away. He then pulled me close and hugged me tight. I fell asleep in his arms. I really do love Zach Goode.

**Hi everybody! I hope you like my story so far! I now know the ship name for Liz and Jonas is Jiz! Thank you to my first reviewer, Captain Hook the Ninja! Also like the plot line I am giving you guys! Do you like it!? I must know! Thank you and please read my other story Morgan-Goode! Ok so thank you guys! I love you!**

**Love Awesomely,**

**Horsecrazyzammie! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie P.O.V**

I woke up in Zach's arms like normal. I got up and walked to the closet. I pulled out some clothes for Macey and walked into her room. I roused her up.

"Get up Mace! We need to have a girl's day! I cannot take this stress anymore! I will die if I see one wedding plan today!" I whispered at her as she got dress behind a thingy that you just put in front of a corner and stand behind to get dressed. **(A/N: I have no idea what it is called)**

"I understand Cam. We will both feel better after our weddings! Cam I could use a break too. How about you go pack an overnight bag and get dressed bring lots of money and stuff like that and let's sneak out. "She said excitedly.

I walked out and quickly packed. Zach stayed asleep snoring like a dog. I got dressed quickly. When I walked out Zach had rolled over and buried his head under the pillow. I ran out and followed Macey out the door.

"Ok so let's go get some fancy breakfast and let us shop until lunch!" She said excitedly as I started up my black on electric blue 1969 Ford Mustang GT.

"So Mace have you and Preston talked about where to go for your honeymoon?" I said trying to kill the weird silence.

"Cam! You said and I said not to talk about our weddings today!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry I had to ask!" I said back.

"Fine! Preston and I are going to go to the Caribbean. Where are you and Zach going Cam?"

"Um…. Undeclared!" I whispered.

"Cam why did you say that!? I already said you guys are going to Hawaii!" She yelled.

"Oh thank you Macey! I have always wanted to take a tropical vacation!" I squealed.

I pulled up to the restaurant and parked the car. We walked inside and sat down.

"Hello ladies may I interest you I our delightful morning smoothies?" He asked scanning Macey and I.

"Ok yeah we will take two of the strawberry kiwi ones!" She said in a hurry. He left to get the drinks.

"Gosh we leave our engagement rings home one time and guys want us!" Macey said as a giggle seeped through her words.

"Yeah well I mean when guys see girls like us they want a slice they can't have!" I said. Macey and I burst out laughing just loud enough for our table.

"You're too funny Cam!" We laughed again. I was not that funny.

"Anyways what about we go to the mall and just shop. I forgot that me and Zach had to go somewhere this afternoon." I said regretting the plans we made.

"What! It is ok well we should order now." She said surprisingly calm.

**~that afternoon~  
**I walked inside the house and Zach was on the couch watching the football game.

"Hey Zach! So are you ready to go to the clandestine service to see if we get a part in this mission!" I said happily. I plopped down on the couch.

"Babe I canceled us being there. I wanted to spend the afternoon with you and well be the young and dumb twenty-one year olds we are!" He said staring at me with a smirk and his sparkling green eyes.

"Ok let's go to the bedroom then Zachy." I said giggling.

"Ok then let's go!" He said seductively.

I ran into the room holding his hand. I kissed him and he threw himself at me. I came up for air and tugged his shirt off. He laughed for a second and went back to kissing me. We fell back onto the bed. I giggled. He tugged at my shirt and I came back up for air. It was also added to the pile of clothes. He pulled at my shorts and they came off and I pulled his pants off. They were added to the pile. He was left in his green boxers and me in my Victoria Secret bra and panties. We kissed and played with each other all afternoon and half the night. When we finally stopped I was worn out and I fell asleep in his arms happy. Wow I **LOVE **being young and dumb!

**Hi guys! Ok so I hope you like this chapter! I have never had sex. I wanted this to happen soon though! I read other stories with scenes like that and so it gave me a dirty mind! Ok I need another 5 reviews MINIMUM to update love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry to do this but it might be confusing. I am changing Nick to Preston. I mean Nick is OOC and Preston is a C. I will change the past chapters to be correct. Enjoy!**

**Zach P.O.V**

I woke up with Cam around my arms. I looked around the room and saw the clothes, all of them we wore yesterday on the ground. I got up with a quick swing of my legs. I got dressed quickly. I walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I opened up my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and called Joe.

"Hey Zach. What's up?" Joe said oddly.

"What is a fun romantic thing for Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Well I don't know what Cammie thinks is romantic. I only know what Rachel thinks is romantic." He chuckled.

"Well what does Rachel like?" I asked cautiously.

"Flowers, chocolates, and anything from the heart. Try it with Cam. I have something for you to give to Cammie." He said still chuckling.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked rather quickly. I heard Cammie getting in the shower.

"A picture of her dad and me at Blackthorne. Rachel can't bear to look at it anymore. So I took it. I want you to give it to her." He said plainly.

"Ok when should I get it?" I asked even quicker.

"I am in town at the Marriott hotel. When you get the flowers and chocolate swing by and get it." He said plainly again.

"Alright. See ya Joe." I hung up and ran back upstairs.

"What are you doing Zach?" Cam asked as I walked into the bedroom.

"Boss man called me. There might be a mission in my future." I said smirking.

"Zach Goode. Our wedding is only three months away!" She yelled almost bursting into tears. "I DO NOT WANT YOU COMING HOME IN A BOX OR NOT AT ALL!" She yelled louder. I was pretty sure the neighbors could hear her. Then she starts crying of course.

I get dressed and kiss her good-bye. I walk out and drive to the flower cart. I buy a dozen roses. I also buy a box of chocolates that she loves. Russell Stover's. **(A/N: I am pretty sure that is a real chocolate company. If not then I made it up!) **I drove to the hotel. Joe was sitting on a chair in the lobby waiting for me.

"Here you go Zach." He said handing me a brown wrapped package.

"Thanks Joe." I said as I turned my back and walked out. I drive to the jewelry store. When I pull up I watch Preston walk out with Grant. I got out quick and yelled to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said nonchalantly.

"I am going to propose to Bex tonight. Preston wanted to help me pick out a ring." He said beaming for no reason.

"Yep. Well gotta go Zach!" Preston yelled dragging Grant away.

I walked in and saw what I wanted. I bought an empty Pandora chain. I want to give Cammie charms as our life goes on. I got in the car and started to drive home. I stopped at a light. When it turned green I went on. I turned my head to watch a giant green car run right towards me. It rammed my driver door. I blacked out as I spun out of control through traffic. I finally stopped when I hit a cement and brick building. I blacked out again.

I heard sirens they were near. I heard yelling. I heard Cammie's petrified screaming. She saw the crash on the news she saw me get hurt. She is watching me die. I let small barely noticeable tears dribble down my bloody face. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. I was trapped and losing hope. I felt tons of pressure lift off of me. I looked at the bright too bright sun. I saw Cammie's face. She leaned into Joe's shoulder. I searched my pockets and felt the chain and picture. It feels like they were unharmed. I reach my hand out to her. She grabs it. She holds it tight, tears streaming down her face. She hoped up into the Ambulance with me. She finally let go when they pushed her back onto a seat.

"Cammie! Cammie! Where are you Cammie!?" I yelled after she disappeared from my view. They held me down, making everything for me harder to do.

"Zach. Zach!" She sobbed louder and louder. I blacked out after they gave me a sedative. The sirens wailing became softer and softer. I felt Cam hold my hand one last time….

**Hope you like the plot twist. Sorry if you read my other stories you will learn that I have not updated in a while. I am sorry. I have MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I will try to update as early as possible. **

**Love,**

**Horsecrazyzammie!**


End file.
